Statistical Genetics Core The Statistical Genetics Core will provide support to Projects I, II, and III to quantify interactions between the Val66Met polymorphism in the Brain Derived Neurotropic Factor (BDNF) gene and experience (stress, trauma, enrichment) on different forms of learning across development. More specifically, the Statistical Genetics Core will consult on all statistical aspects of the project, perform power calculations and simulations to guide experimental design, and perform statistical analyses and hypothesis testing of the final data. These data include both morphological and functional measurements using MRI as well as behavioral assays. The statistical analyses of behavioral and brain imaging data will quantify hippocampal, amygdala, and prefrontal structure and learning-related functions throughout development as a function of genotype (Center Aims 1 &2) and stress (Center Aim 2). In accord with the overarching goals of this Center, this core will consider the interactions between these factors (genotype, development, stress) using appropriate statistical models. We will apply similar analyses to mouse model data, considering the genotype, stress, and enrichment manipulations (Center Aims 1, 2, 3). Finally, in addition to these support functions, the Statistical Genetics Core will be involved in activities relating to the Center's Educational Initiative. The Ithaca contribution will include a training component, giving students and post-docs an opportunity to learn statistical techniques relevant to the Center. Core personnel will provide lectures and workshops on genetic processing at the annual Center meeting orientation and training workshops and at the Sackler Summer Institute for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, research assistants and other individuals interested in the work of the Center and the area of developmental science and disabilities.